1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a probe and a method of manufacturing the probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing a semiconductor integrated circuit, a measuring apparatus is used for measuring the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor integrated circuit formed on a wafer. Such a measuring apparatus is configured to perform electrical measurement by causing a probe to come into direct contact with and electrically connect to an electrode pad or an electrode terminal formed on the wafer.
In general, a probe called “coil spring probe” is used as such a probe. This probe has a coil spring housed in a cylindrical body. The coil spring has a first end serving as the contact terminal of the probe to come into contact with an electrode pad or an electrode terminal formed on the wafer, and has a second end electrically connected to the measuring apparatus. In the coil spring probe, the coil spring provided in the cylindrical body allows the contact terminal of the probe to extend and retract, thereby ensuring the electrical contact with the electrode pad or the electrode terminal.
For the related art, reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-24664 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-71699, for example.